No More Eyes
by valkurion-universe
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE, MUTILATION, SLAVERY, POSSESSION, OBSESSION, DECAPITATION, BODIES. A darkest timeline style story where Ruby was slowly warped and controlled by Cinder somewhere down the line after entering in a relationship with her. Cinder's words poisoned Ruby and controlled her to kill her team and friends...


_AN: Massive trigger warning here for abuse, gore, mutilation, decapitation, and slavery. If anyone ever wants to commission me contact me at valkurion7_

 **No More Eyes**

Cinder was draped over the sofa, like a doll, with her very own pet over her lap, resting as the girl always did nowadays. She lay on Cinder's lap and smiled at her, as Cinder did as she wished, completely dominating the girl, just as she had done the moment they entered into this twisted and insane relationship.

And yet Ruby Rose told Cinder every day that she loved her and loved what they had together, as mentally twisted as it was.

"I really do despise this level," Cinder irked as she jammed down the buttons of the controller of her scroll. She was playing one of those games, a flight sim, from her scroll to the flat screen that she had stolen. Seeing out of her only remaining was not the greatest asset while playing a game such as this, she could hardly see the sides of the screen sometimes. her character would be shot down from something she had not even seen.

A stiff grunt came from her lips as that very thing happened to her, and it was game over. She turned it off and tossed her scroll to the side of the sofa, clear of Ruby's legs. There was only so much the fiery queen and Fall Maiden could withstand like that. Instead, she breathed out her relative anger and brought her hands down on Ruby.

One fell on the little darling's head, stroking the sides of her short bob of black-red hair past the gauss of her bandages. The ones that were around her face. And the other hand, Cinder's left hand, came down on the leash, or the loop of the leash that was connected to the collar around Ruby's throat. To remind her that she was nothing more than a favoured pet of the Maiden.

A pet, under perfect and the rawest kind of control.

Not just the leash had Ruby there, and not just the almost brainwashed kind of infatuation she had in regards to Cinder. Not just the emotional, physical and verbal dominance the Maiden had over her that was exercised every day, and not just the support and sense of ownership Cinder had taken over Ruby. There were more ways that the taller flame had absolute control and abuse over the girl.

For in Ruby's lap, as it almost always lay when she was out and around the house on her leash, was the one thing that Cinder had instructed Ruby to take once the taller Maiden had the supreme loyalty of the silver-eyed girl. And the smaller girl was holding onto it as if it were a cuddly toy, and it constantly made her hands bloody, less so as the days had rolled on with Ruby as a pet. But still, more and more coagulated red plasma leaked into Ruby's fingers when she felt near the area of the clean cut she'd executed.

Cinder had been so pleased with her darling pet Ruby when she'd committed to the swipe across the girl's neck. It was the final push to Ruby's complete enslavement to Cinder.

When Cinder had ushered the command and little Ruby, her silver eyes almost red and her mind consumed and enthralled by Cinder, had cut cleanly across Weiss Schnee's neck - beheading her.

And Ruby had held onto the white-haired girl's head for all this time, holding it in her lap as she lay on Cinder. Like some trophy, a prized possession, a toy. Weiss Schnee's head, with her glacial eyes still open and contained within them a look of pure and horrendous betrayal. As if the head of the heiress was a Polaroid Camera of the moment when Ruby had turned coat against her, fought for the other team, and killed her by cutting off her head with Crescent Rose.

Of course, Cinder was all too happy for Ruby to keep the head of her kill, however she did think that the pretty face of the dead Schnee would look better on the wall, surrounded by the heads of the rest of Ruby's friends and party. There was the shocked mug of Jaune Arc, looking as useless in death as he had in life. Cinder had found killing him to be so easy it was a gas. Next to him was Nora's head, decapitated also, like all of them, and her expression one of solitude and tranquillity, Cinder like that ornament a lot, purely for the lack of vivid feeling on it. Ren was up there too, his head next to Nora's but still so far apart. Blake was there too, her face sad and disappointed.

She must have been so, when Adam had finally found her and cut off her pretty head, again on Cinder's order. She'd have done it herself, but she was busy with the most grand and celebrated of all her heads on the wall.

The decapitated head of the young and fair Yang Xiao Long.

Cinder smiled, looking over her head ornaments that made her walls come alive, or rather the opposite. She caressed Ruby's hair again, passed the ribbon bandage around her face. She smiled a little more upon feeling it.

"What level was it Mistress?" Ruby peeped, stroking the frail and dead hairs from Weiss's head in her lap. She could not see what Cinder had been playing and losing to. She could not see a whole lot anymore.

The vile and dominant Cinder grinned all the more, tugging on her pet's leash to have Ruby get up and sit on her lap. Cinder's hands teased down Ruby's back until they came to rest, holding the smaller girl's rump. Ruby dropped the head of her once partner and friend onto the floor to wrap her arms around her controller, to the woman who held her key of Ruby's own choice and understanding.

"Why don't you tell me Ruby dear? Tell me what level I was losing at?" Cinder asked, her tongue forked and silver studded, dominant and otherwise adverbial in her tone. She knew so well that Ruby could not tell her but she didn't care. She felt like mocking the sweet and tender girl.

Ruby giggled just a little, but it was totally fake. "Come on Mistress, you know I can't tell you," she reminded her mistress. There was no way she could tell what level it was by the noises coming from it all alone. There was not a single detail she could pick out without seeing it. And she could not see it. She could not see a lot anymore. Not since being with Cinder and Cinder planting the persuasive suggestion in the young girl's mind.

"I want you to tell me what level I was playing Ruby. Tell me," Cinder ordered, her voice a lot more gravity to it when she sturdied her expression. It was the voice of control, snapping the figurative whip to Ruby's back. "Come on Ruby. Tell me what I was playing my dear." Cinder ordered again, smiling and rubbing her hands all over Ruby's back and rump.

Ruby felt she had to answer, not for the order, but because of the tone of her owner's voice. She had to answer her, even if she couldn't see anything at all.

"Was it..." She tried to think. "Was it the space one? With the large ship, you have to take on?" Ruby asked, innocently, even though most if not all of her innocence had been stripped down and taken away from her when Cinder had got her claws sunk into the loyal and loving girl. She still had the plethora of scars and wounds of where Cinder had slashed at her when she cut her just to spite her. To make sure her control would last.

Underneath the fabric of Ruby's dress her back was split apart by scars of whip marks, where she'd been flogged and whipped for Cinder and her amusement, as well as Salem's and that of the small council Cinder was on.

But Cinder smiled, even without sight, Ruby was good. She turned to the jar on the table beside the sofa.

The jar that contained Ruby's silver eyes, cut out from her head and suspended in a preservative liquid.

"I guess you are just fine without these anyway aren't you my baby?" Cinder asked her pet back, implying she'd gotten the answer right. Ruby smiled and relaxed into Cinder's arms and embrace. "You are just as good without your eyes as you were with them, Ruby. It was such a good idea to let me cut them out wasn't it my love?" Cinder asked again, her voice so subliminal and so subtly influencing Ruby's replies. It was horrid, hideous, abuse. And yet Ruby was a slave to it, she was owned by Cinder.

Ruby sighed, kissing her mistress's collarbone. "You're right Mistress. Such a good idea for you to have cut them from me. They were nothing but trouble."

"You by far prefer having no more eyes don't you my love? You prefer letting me see everything for you don't you?" Cinder suggested all the more, smiling and kissing her pet's head again. She was so twisted, even with her one eye. They had one between the two of them.

"Of course Mistress. It's so better not having them. I only ever need you to see for me, Mistress. I love you..."

"And I you, my sweet."


End file.
